


Típicament canadencs

by Rastel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, amistat, bàsicament li he furtat una anecdota a un canadenc per poder escriurre un short-fic, la historia ve d'una anécdota d'un canadenc que vaig llegir no se on, lo de furtar hem sap mal, però en realitat no tant perquè després de tot no sóc canadenca, tópics canadencs
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastel/pseuds/Rastel
Summary: Els Leroy igual compleixen més d'un estereotip típicament candenc.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Isabella Yang, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Típicament canadencs

**TíPICAMENT CANADENCS**

\- Ja ho tinc tot, moltes gràcies per per deixar-me guardar tot aço en ta casa.

\- Cap problema, Leo. I ja saps que no cal que et quedes a l'aparthotel, el meu germà se n'ha anat de campament amb uns amics, pots quedar-te a la seua habitació.

\- Moltes gràcies, JJ. Però preferisc quedar-me a l'hotel, els altres no tardaran molt en arribar per al curs d'estiu.

\- Ja veus; pareix que teniu planificades festes nocturnes d'institut totes les nits. - Va dir el candenc picant l'ullet.

Leo va riure.

\- I a més no teniu pensat convidar-me.- Va fingir un sanglot.

Leo va riure encara més fort.

\- No digues bobades, no crec que tinga'm temps per a moltes festes.- Digué de La Iglesia mentres baixaven les escales.

\- De totes maneres serem bons amfitrions i vos partarem a sopar i de festa als millors llocs de Toronto, ¿veritat JJ?

\- Naturalment, Isabella, no podem permetre que la famosa hospitalitat canadenca quede en entredit. Dis-li als altres que planificarem un parell d'escapades.

\- Ok, els hi diré.

\- Leo, ¿Ten vas ja?- Va dir Alain, el pare de JJ.

\- Sí, m'estan esperant al aparthotel.

\- ¿Aparthotel? Aixó vol dir que teniu cuina, ¿no?

\- Sí senyor, després anirem al supermercat a omplir el rebost.

\- Bobades, no pots anar-te'n d'ací sense que et done un parell de bosses amb vitualla de l'hort, no tardare res, tindreu verdura fresca i vos estalviareu uns diners, ací la fruita i la verdura es molt cara, no pense acceptar un no per resposta.- Ni tan sols li va deixar un instant per contestar al nord-americá. El pare de JJ va sortir al jardi de darrere de la cas on tenia el seu petit hort.

\- Bo, doncs toca esperar un poc. ¿Vos importa sí pose la tele? Hi ha un programa que li vuic ensenyar a Leo.- Digue Isabella agafant el comandament a distància.

\- Endavant, endavant. Total ací tots fan el que volen, com sí fora casa vostra.

\- No pasa res, la veritat és que aquesta forma tan familiar d'acceptar a tots com sí foren de la familia em recorda a ma casa, de fet ton pare està fent el mateix que faria ma mare.

\- ¿M'estas dient que sí anara a ta casa la teva mare m'obligaria a emportar-me una cistella de fruita i verdura?

\- No exactament, però una nevera portàtil plena de tuppers amb menjar sí.

\- Encara no han començat, deixare en este canal, està a punt de començar.

A la televisió hi havia un programa d'humor sobre topics canadencs que feren riure a Leo; era un gag on un fals presentador feia declaracions alarmistes sobre com la falta d'educació anava aungmentant: “Dos desconeguts s'han trobat al carrer i no han compartit cap salutació cordial; i recentment una dona ha entrat al supermenrcat i no ha sostingut la porta a la velleta que venia rere d'ella, les conseqüencies han esta terribles.”

\- Ja, ja, ja; la veritat és que fins que no se vos coneix bé sembla que la teua familia no compleix cap dels estereotips canadencs.

\- La gent no para de repetir que semblem un poc arrogants.

\- I prepotents.- digué Leo.

\- I prepotents.- Confirma JJ.

\- I avassalladors.- Afegí Isabella.

\- I avassalladors.- Pega cabota JJ.

\- Però en realitat sols un poquet.- Digué Isabella rient i treient la llengua.

\- Ja, ja, ja, bo poca broma amb els tòpics sobre canadencs, encara recorde aquella vegada que els meus pares tornaren d'una escapada de cap de setmana i s'encontraren amb un lladre dins de casa.

\- ¿De veres?

\- Sí, però espera, que lo millor no ho sabeu, els meus pares, en lloc d'alterar-se o trucar a la policia, prepararen café, van seure al sofà amb el lladre i començaren a fer-li la xarrada sobre “les decisions preses a la vida i quan és el moment de repensar les nostres expectatives”.

Isabella i Leo es quedaren mirant a JJ bocabadats.

\- ¿Estas parlant seriosament?

\- I tan en serio, sí fins i tot l'han convidat a sopar i dinar més d'una vegada per vore com progresa la seva terapia.

En eixe precís moment entra Natalie en casa mòbil en mà, com sí buscara un número de telèfon.

\- Ui, hola Isabella; Leo ¿Qué tal el viatge?

\- Molt bé, gràcies.

\- En un moment estic amb vosaltres, tinc que fer un toc a una persona, m'han dit que Eddie no ha anat a les seves últimes sessions de teràpia.

I creua la sala per anar al jardí, Leo va poder escoltar com Natalie començava una conversa amb paraules suaus amb el tal Eddie.

\- ¿Eddie es...?

\- ¿El lladre? Sí, exactament.


End file.
